diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Diskussion:Sebasten von Blutwalden
Charaktersoundtrack Hallo, Danke fürs erwähnen, habe ich doch gern gemacht - und wenn er dir gefällt, freut es auch mich. Ganz liebe Grüße, Cael 15:37, 29. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Gelöscht weil Blödsinn. Gelöscht weil Blödsinn. Erneut. Du sollst es sein lassen. Das Konzept ergibt Sinn, wenn du in der Lage wärst weiter zu denken als zwei Schritte Zurück. Wieviel Zeit ist vergangen? 20? 30 Jahre? Irgendwie so. Die Timeline ist nicht Schlüssig. Aber was hält einen davon ab aus Nationalstolz oder Heimatliebe ein Neues Alterac aufbauen zu wollen? Hättest du einmal richtig nachgesehen ist es genau das, was wir ausspielen. Das es aufgelöst wurde, von Lordaeron fließt in unser Konzept ein. Das wir gebrandmarkt sind ebenfalls. Dennoch wollen wir ein Alterac aufbauen, das wieder Teil der Allianz ist. Ein Beispiel, da du ja unbedingt trollen willst. Belgien und auch Polen wurden "Offiziel" von von Deutschland als Besiegt und übernommen erklärt. Aber dennoch haben sich die Bürger dieser Länder dagegen gewährt. *Gasp* Wie konnten sie es wagen, sich gegen ein Offizielles, Deutsches, schreiben zu wiedersetzen? Ich gebe dir einen Tipp für die Zukunft. Lesen. Nachdenken. Am besten lernst du das Deutsche denken auszuschalten, das alles irgendwo geschrieben stehen muss. Die "World of Warcraft" ist um einiges Größer als man sie in einem Videospiel, welches man komplett programmieren muss, darstellen kann. Alleine der Ritt von Arthas, beschrieben im gleichnamigen Buch "Arthas" von Andorhal nach Stratholme dauerte 3 tage. Und das auch nur weil sie - keine - Pause machten. Auser die zwei bissen Käse die jaina zu sich nahm. Also: Lass mich bitte in ruhe mit deiner Anti-Rollenspiel-Einstellung. Das ist es nämlich was so vieles auf unserem Server Kaputt gemacht hat. Antwort die Dritte. "BE IT NOW KNOWN that the individual called Lord Aiden Perenolde and every known ally, due to their association with the vile Horde during the war and their traitorous actions toward the Alliance and her citizens, shall be stripped of all land, holdings and wealth and known hereafter as traitors to the Alliance. They shall forfeit all rights to citizenry in the Alliance. Indeed, they are considered enemies of all citizens of Lordaeron. Let no good people of this land show them hospitality, mercy or sanctuary. Consider the honor they gave the Alliance and her citizens, and treat them no better. So said in this seventh year of the new Alliance. Sir Uther Lightbringer of the Knights of the Silver Hand" https://wow.gamepedia.com/Aiden_Perenolde Da sind keine Lücken in der Lore und der Timeline aber ich brösle es samt dieses Beitrages nochmal auf und wenn du es weiterhin löscht, kann ich gerne den Gnom fragen ob es gewünscht ist das gerechtfertigte Kritik billig abgeblockt und entfernt wird. So, also dem Wiki-Eintrag entnehmend ist Sebastian 36, wir sind im Jahr 33. Aus den PnP Büchern wissen wir: Alterac wurde im Jahr Sieben aufgelöst und alle Adligen und Bürger zu Feinden der Allianz erklärt, das bedeutet dein Char war damals Neun. Wenn wir davon ausgehen er hat sich nicht dem Syndikat angeschlossen und verschwand mit sagen wir mal der engsten Familie. Bis er ungefähr als erwachsen galt (( 14 )) scheiben wir das Jahr 12. Du sagst mir also das ein Halbwüchsiger ohne Mittel, Land oder Titel es schafft in diesen wenigen Jahren, genug Gold zusammen zu sparen um das Land welches von Arathie und Lordaeron aufgeteilt wurde zurück zu kaufen.. nebenbei herrscht auch nch ständiger Krieg zwischen Sturmlanzen und Frostwölfen im Alterac, da sich diese beiden Fraktionen dort nieder liesen als das Königreich verging, nebst Ogern welche die Ruinen der vermeintlichen Hauptstadt bewohnen. Achja lass uns nicht vergessen das ihr mehrere Festungen erbaut habt und das alles ohne das Allianz euch daran hindert oder das Syndikat welches noch immer die Ruinen und Ländereien um ihr einstiges Königreich als Mörder und Wegelagerer heimsuchen. Srysly, das Konzept ist einfach von vorne bis hinten nicht umsetzbar. Zu guter letzt: In deinem Vergleich ist Alterac eher Deutschland als Polen, ein Königreich/Land das sich mit den falschen Mächten verbündet hat, den Krieg verlor und von den Siegermächten aufgeteilt wurde. Mfg Izzy Das Gift der Aldor (Diskussion) 16:49, 13. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Blödsinn, Blödsinn und noch mehr Blödsinn Meine Herren! Der Gnom wurde beschworen, folglich ist das Ende nahe und wir werden alle sterben. Bevor wir das tun... *... nein, Kritik einfach zu löschen ist nicht unbedingt die erwachsene Art, das sollte eigentlich unterlassen werden (in der Versionshistorie kann man den Verlauf ohnehin nachlesen); *... aber, auch: Ihr könnt das Spielchen beide hier jetzt eine Weile weiterführen, Izzy. Du argumentierst, es wird gelöscht, du argumentierst wieder und ihr dreht euch im Kreis. Die Kritik wurde geäußert. Ob sie angenommen wird, ändert sich, befürchte ich, auch nach dem dritten Post nicht und es schaukelt sich nur noch unnötig hoch. Gnomensenf. 17:59, 13. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Ein letztes Mal. "Wenn wir davon ausgehen er hat sich nicht dem Syndikat angeschlossen und verschwand mit sagen wir mal der engsten Familie. Bis er ungefähr als erwachsen galt (( 14 )) scheiben wir das Jahr 12." Er war Teil des Syndicats. Bis er 15 war. Was das Alter ist ab dem man als Erwachsen gilt. Nicht 14. Als Kind erkennt man nicht immer das etwas Falsch läuft. Mit den jahren erkannte er es aber und verschwand als er die Möglichkeit hatte. "Du sagst mir also das ein Halbwüchsiger ohne Mittel, Land oder Titel es schafft in diesen wenigen Jahren, genug Gold zusammen zu sparen um das Land welches von Arathie und Lordaeron aufgeteilt wurde zurück zu kaufen.. nebenbei herrscht auch nch ständiger Krieg zwischen Sturmlanzen und Frostwölfen im Alterac, da sich diese beiden Fraktionen dort nieder liesen als das Königreich verging, nebst Ogern welche die Ruinen der vermeintlichen Hauptstadt bewohnen." -Wenn wir davon ausgehen- und - Du sagst mir also- passen nicht zusammen. Ich sagte es nicht. Das hast du dir ausgedacht. Das mit dem Gold stand nirgendwo Geschrieben. Warum muss er es auch "Zurückkaufen" wenn das Land immernoch ihm gehört? du hast *Rein zufällig* den Teil ausgelassen in dem alle die sich gegen Perenolde wehrten, immunität vor diesem Auflösungsspruch besaßen. -''and every known ally- Was bedeutet das? "Wir töten einfach alle Alteraci! Wird schon richtig sein!" . Ich hatte Uther garnicht so Blutrünstig in Errinnerung. Hat ja auch Lachend in Stratholme jedem Kind den Streihammer in die Fresse geschlagen. Ganz böser Alter Mann. Und mein Char war in den Dreißigern, als er sein Recht und Anspruch auf seine Heimat geltend machen ließ. Nachdem er die Welt kennenlernte und sich in den Reihen der Allianz bewies. "Das ist Unmöglich!" In etwa so Unmöglich wie das Leerenwirker, Hexenmeister, Fel Verseuchte Kreaturen mit einem richtigen Dämonen in ihre Seele gepflanzt und Untote Geißelkommandanten zur Allianz gehören können? Das Land wurde von einem Intriganten Adligen aus Lordaeron, der einen alten Hass auf die Familie hatte einfach verwüstet. Was gegen diese "Rechtsprechung" ging. Warum wurde das nicht Publik? Kann jede Information in dem darauffolgenden Chaos Publik werden? Kennen wir die Geschichte eines Jeden Soldaten der irgendwo in irgendeinem Krieg verstorben ist? "Achja lass uns nicht vergessen das ihr mehrere Festungen erbaut habt und das alles ohne das Allianz euch daran hindert oder das Syndikat welches noch immer die Ruinen und Ländereien um ihr einstiges Königreich als Mörder und Wegelagerer heimsuchen." Richtig. *Erbaut* -''Die Blutwälder heute sind verlassen oder waren es. Die Natur und die Tierbestände haben diesen Ort in den letzten Jahrzehnten zu ihrer Heimat erkoren. Die Gebäude und alten Festungen sind alle verwittert aber immer noch Intakt. Lediglich Menschen müssen diesen Wald wieder besiedeln. Eine Aufgabe welche in der Letzten Zeit vom alleinigen Erben des Landes, Sebasten, Albrich, von Blutwalden, angestrebt wird.- *Erbaut* In etwa so sieht es überall aus, wenn man sich nicht nur das ansieht, was man sehen soll. Man will natürlich eine große Macht und Präsenz ausstrahlen und sorgt eben dafür dass das, was man sehen soll gut aussieht. Syndicatler. Ruinen. Oger. Orcs. Trolle. Etc. Etc. Etc. Alles dinge gegen die man angehen muss. Dinge die man vertreiben muss.'' -Was schwierig ist- ''aber auch nicht unmöglich. Heimatliebe kann Menschen zu etwas wunderbarem Beflügeln. Davon ab das es hier um ein *Königreich* geht. Was sicherlich mehr ist als eine Stadt und ein Dorf, wie man es im Spiel sieht. Es gibt also Städte und gebiete von denen wir nicht wissen -weil man sie noch schreiben müsste- Es ist immernoch eine Programmierte Welt. Wie groß wäre wohl die Karte, wenn man all diese Faktoren eingebaut hätte? Da ist nichts mehr mit Friedlich auf dem Greifen von Sturmwind zu den östlichen Pestländern fliegen. Erstmal ne Stunde fliegen und aufpassen das man in der Zwischenzeit nicht gekickt wird, wegen zu langem AFK. Und ''Warum ''sollte die Allianz sie daran hindern, wenn es Potenziell eine Festung im Norden bedeutet, wo sie sich Stationieren könnten? Und das auch noch ohne Gold auszugeben. Sie müssen nur die Heimatliebe und die Hoffnungen einiger für sich selber nutzen. Du willst ein Beispiel? Das verhältnis der Allianz zu Classic zum Scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Sie war nicht gut, aber sie hatten eine Stellung und kämpften gegen die Untoten. Also warum sich gegen sie stellen? Nachdem ich mich nun doch erbarmte, dir einmal so zu antworten, bitte ich dich, mich und auch meine Leute endlich in Ruhe zu lassen. Kritk. Kritik ist erlaubt. Desweiteren habe ich es nicht "zufällig" ausgelassen. Das schön an solchen Dingen ist.. wenn nirgends steht das es Leute gab, die sich gegen ihren König gestellt haben, geht man davon aus das wirklich alle Adligen.. ihrem König gefolgt sind und ja, Alterac ist sicher größer als Ingame-Dargestellt aber: Alterac ist auch das winzigste Königreich der Menschen und eines mit der wenigsten Lore. Die fitzelchen Lore die es über Alterac gibt stammen aus den Core-Books und aus den Krieger-Legion-Artefakten und jene Alteraci die dort erwähnt wurden waren jene zur Zeit der Menschen STÄMME, aber ihr stellt euch ja wie zweitklassige Wikinger oder Berg-Barbaren dar und allein das genügt um das ganze Konzept mit dem FF-Stempel abzusegnen. Also um es knapp zu machen: Ich werde den Absatz aus den Corebooks unter jeden Alterac-Adel knallen den ich finde, den dein Wunschdenken ändert an der Tatsache das es euch faktisch nicht geben sollte nichts. Das Gift der Aldor (Diskussion) 19:35, 13. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Es ändert nichts daran das deine Aussagen Falsch sind. Du möchtest nur Trollen. Hast dich mit der Geschichte der Menschen nicht auseinander gesetzt, und willst uns, die sich alles durchdenken, einen Stempel aufdrücken. Bleib bei den Trollen. Da kannst du wenigstens durch das Trollkraut blödsinn von dir geben.